A Bit Overkill
by SilverFlyte
Summary: (One-shot) This is what happens when you choose Kyogre.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10.5px; font-family: Vollkorn; font-size: 18px; line-height: 25.7143px;"Sapphire was Surfing near Route 130 on her tentacruel, with no destination in mind - she was simply looking for new places to explore and new Pokemon to fill her Pokedex. She had already checked out some of the diving spots and the Secret Islet, and now she was skimming the tops of the waves in search of Pokemon. Then, of course, a trainer caught her eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10.5px; font-family: Vollkorn; font-size: 18px; line-height: 25.7143px;""Hey!" shouted the swimmer boy. "Wanna battle? I want someone to warm-up against!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10.5px; font-family: Vollkorn; font-size: 18px; line-height: 25.7143px;""Are you sure?" said Sapphire, lifting her eyebrows. If the boy thought she was a mere em style="box-sizing: border-box;"warm-up, /emthen he would have a surprise. Surely she was all over the Hoenn TV by now, having saved the world from destruction and everything. Clearly, the boy didn't recognise her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10.5px; font-family: Vollkorn; font-size: 18px; line-height: 25.7143px;""Yeah! Totally! You aren't getting out of this!" The boy grinned, confident in the poke ball that he was brandishing in front of him. Sapphire had her Pokedex scan the contents of the red-and-white coloured sphere, revealing the wailmer inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10.5px; font-family: Vollkorn; font-size: 18px; line-height: 25.7143px;""On three," Sapphire reluctantly agreed, grabbing the master ball in the first slot on the belt around her waist. The boy never noticed its unusual design./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10.5px; font-family: Vollkorn; font-size: 18px; line-height: 25.7143px;""One! Two! Three!" shouted the boy. The two trainers mirrored each other's movements, both throwing their respective balls in the standard topspin. In a flash of light, both wailmer and Kyogre appeared in the water, and the two caught their balls on the rebound./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10.5px; font-family: Vollkorn; font-size: 18px; line-height: 25.7143px;"Kyogre was massive. With wailmer right next to it, the small round Pokemon barely looked like anything. And as soon as Kyogre had left the master ball, the Blue Orb on its back had started to glow, incasing Kyogre in what looked like blue stone and transforming it into Primal Kyogre. Wailmer really looked pathetic next to the deep blue Legendary Pokemon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10.5px; font-family: Vollkorn; font-size: 18px; line-height: 25.7143px;"The boy trembled in awe and fear, and his Pokemon, sensing that fear, trembled as well. Even the tentacruel that Sapphire was standing on shook a bit. Perhaps some of it had to do with the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"massive /emrain clouds that were gathering with Kyogre's mere presence, water and wind whipping the whole area into a rainstorm. It was attracting a lot of attention, too, as other swimmers were starting to gather around the two trainers. Whether it was to actually watch the fight or to gape at Kyogre, it didn't really matter. She was starting to attract a lot of attention and was already starting to regret sending Kyogre out of its ball./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10.5px; font-family: Vollkorn; font-size: 18px; line-height: 25.7143px;""Um, Body Slam, Kyogre," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10.5px; font-family: Vollkorn; font-size: 18px; line-height: 25.7143px;"Kyogre quickly put its full weight into slamming the poor wailmer, and the wailmer was promptly retrieved into its ball, defeated. She clicked the button on the master ball and Kyogre returned as well, disappearing in a flash of red light./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10.5px; font-family: Vollkorn; font-size: 18px; line-height: 25.7143px;"Just like that, the storm clouds were gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10.5px; font-family: Vollkorn; font-size: 18px; line-height: 25.7143px;"There was a boy staring open-mouthed at the girl on the tentacruel. Along with a scattering of other swimmers who nearly forgot to tread and surfaced with a splutter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10.5px; font-family: Vollkorn; font-size: 18px; line-height: 25.7143px;""Well...that was a bit overkill," she said./p 


End file.
